The present invention relates to an exhaust system in which a muffler is connected in series with a catalytic converter, and more particularly to a muffler by which broken pieces of the catalyst in the exhaust gases are filtered out.
It has been proposed as one of the practical ways to solve pollution problem of automotive exhaust gas, is to provide a catalytic converter in an exhaust system of an automotive internal combustion engine. A catalyst in a converter tends to be partly broken or melted into high temperature broken pieces due to excessively high reaction temperature created by the decomposition of a large amount of unburned gas supplied to the catalytic converter upon misfiring of the engine. Thus there is the danger that such high temperature broken pieces of the catalyst are discharged from the exhaust pipe with the exhaust gas, causing fire or hurting walkers on the street.